


Moving On

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: The first step to moving on is letting go.





	

He was better now. In the three months since Steve brought Bucky home, he'd become a full functioning human being. Full of wit, sarcasm, and a trademark smirk that always seemed to send Steve into a frensy. 

In the three months since he broughy Bucky home, her relationship with her boyfriend had become nonexistent. 

Jane couldn't be angry. Steve needed to help him as much as he needed to breathe. But the last two weeks, he has maybe said two words to her. In the last two months, he slept with her one time. 

He hadn't told her he loved her since he brought him home. 

She knew of their history. Hell anyone with eyes knew. She always knew that if he'd come back she would step aside and let them resume whatever it was they had. 

But hell, it hurt so much. 

Each bag she packed was a step closer to the door. Each tear she cried was a little drier then the last. 

They deserved each other, and she wasn't going to be in the way. 

But damn she loved him. 

She could easily march downstairs and give him an ultimatimum. Him or her. But secretly she knew she would never measure up to what Bucky Barnes was to him. The choice was as clear as the blue eyes she loved so much.

The countless pictures, tokens, the bracelet he got her on their anniversary, she left all on their dresser. Memories that she couldn't keep, but would remember her entire life. 

She heard the knock on the door. Tony was here. Her dad was going to be a "dad" and take her back home. Probably where she belonged. And she heard Steve answer the door in confusion. She heard arguing, familiar footsteps on the stairs, before he burst through the door, his eyes widening at the bags and suitcases lying packed on the floor. 

"Your not leaving."

She could only nod quietly, before turnimg around and zipping up her final bag on the bed. She couldn't cry. She couldn't let him see her cry. 

"Jane," his voice was a little softer now as Tony came in and started grabbing her bags. "Tony, she's not leaving. Jane, baby. Look at me." 

"I need to go home, Steve."

"You are home." 

"This hasn't been my home in a long time, Steve. You know that."

He gasps, and she can feel him take a step closer and she holds up her hand. "This is your home, Jane."

"No. I need you and Bucky to work this out Steve. I want you happy." 

His voice is deep. "Jane. Jane I am happy."

She shakes her head and shoves her bag on her shoulder. "I have to go." She heads out the door and he catches her arm. 

"Jane. Jane stop! Please just tell me what's going on. Please! Why are you leaving? What did I do?"

She turns and looks at him, and is startled by the tears highlighting his blue eyes. And when he mouths the weird the "please," she almost loses her resolve. 

Almost. 

"Steve. We haven't been us in a long time. I tried. I really tried. I would never tell you not to help him. But Steve," she breathes in a shuttering sigh. "When I see you look at him. It takes my breath away. I just, I feel like..."

He wraps his arms around her, and she feels numb. "You can't leave. You're the realist thing in my life, Jane. I can't imagine any day, any part of my life without you. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

She sniffs and pulls out of his arms and he swallows hard. "Can you ever love me like you love him?" 

She takes his the widening of his eyes as her answer and she stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. "Goodbye Steve. I'll see you around sometime." She grabs the last bag her father hadn't gotten and leaves the room. Steve, she feels, hot on her heels, his breathing shallow as he beats her to the door.

"I love you."

"Steve. Come on. Don't do this." The back of her neck heats up. She didn't want to even have thos confrontation. Especially here,now. With Bucky ten feet away and watching her every move. 

"You're not leaving. You can't leave."

"Steve, Happy and my father are waiting.."

"I don't care. You're not leaving." He reaches for her bag. "Not when you haven't let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain really, Steve."

He runs a hand through his hair and laughs harshly before looking away sniffing. "We were supposed to get married."

"Steve. Things changed. I understand."

"No you don't understand. The woman I love is standing here telling me she's leaving. Just made her plans and planned for a quiet exit. And you expect me to be quiet about this? Have the past three years meant nothing to you?"

"I could ask you the same question," the sarcasm in her voice is thick. "I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't leave. Please. We can work this out."

"Steve it's not the same. You know it hasn't been."

"Then tell me what you want me to do. Tell me what I can do to make this better. To make this work."

She glances back at Bucky whose eyes are wide, as he takes in the whole scene, before looking back at him. "Be happy, Steve. That's all I ask." She reaches for the bag from his hand and then the door. And he follows. 

"Please just stay. Stay sweetheart. I can do better. I'm sorry. I know. It hasn't been the same. That's my fault. I promise. I'll make it better. I can do anything with you by my side." 

She kisses him on the cheek one last time and leaves him a broken man on the sidewalk as he waves goodbye to her. She turns and face forward and she can't even cry. 

Numbness sinks in. 

 

Steve returns to the house, his heart ripped from his chest and Bucky watches him as he closes the door. 

"Man. I'm sorry Steve."

He can only hold up a hand, and climb the stirs to the room he shared with her. The memories she left on the dresser his only thing left. 

"I'm so sorry, Jane."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying. Allergy season is the pits. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
